Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical material such as a blood transportation tube and a process for its production. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a medical material made of a soft vinyl chloride resin composition as the main constituent, which is made not to elute a substance toxic to blood, body fluid or medicinal liquid, such as a pyrogenous substance, and a process for its production.